


Hound Dog

by Solo_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo_x/pseuds/Solo_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A yelp stopped her in her tracks and she tended to the ball of fluff in her arms. Yes; she, Chloe Sullivan, had given in to Oliver's sly hints and bought the most adorable puppy. </p><p>However having a puppy is never smooth sailing, just how much chaos can one cause?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hound Dog

Chloe made her way to the Clock Tower with a spring in her step. The sky was bright and the sun was beaming, adding to her joyful mood.

A yelp stopped her in her tracks and she tended to the ball of fluff in her arms. Yes; she, Chloe Sullivan, had given in to Oliver's sly hints and bought the most adorable puppy... In her eyes that was.

A King Charles spaniel and just one look into those eyes would have Oliver turning into a puddle of goo.

She knew she was.

“Aww, aren’t you a cutie? Yes you are! We’re nearly home now. I can’t wait to show you off. Ollie’s going to love you!”

Lifting him up higher in her arms, she tried to balance the bags of pet food and various items that a dog would need. The rest would be delivered to the Clock Tower later that evening.

Who knew a pet would need this much stuff?

She rounded the corner and sighed with relief as the Clock tower came into view. The bags were beginning to leave imprints in her arms. She wanted nothing more than to chuck the bags on the floor and show the little bundle his new home.

A few minutes later, she made her way out of the elevator and into the home she shared with Oliver. Placing the bags on the table allowed her to stroke the puppy’s' head and scratch underneath its chin.

She put the dog down and announced. “This is home!”

A whoosh between her legs had her spinning in confusion. “What the...” Noticing no puppy, she started to panic. “Oh dear.”

Chloe stopped dead and closed her eyes in an effort to pin point the noise of patting paws

A crash from the Master Bedroom startled her and sent her running. Pushing the door open, she opened her eyes in horror.

Chaos was the only way to describe it.

Papers.

Cushions.

Clothes.

They were just everywhere.

“Aww you poor thing! You must be soooo terrified! Are you trying to find your way out?”

The sound of Chloe's voice made the puppy yelp and run under the bed.

She crouched down and spoke sweetly. “Come on boy, don’t be scared. I’ll look after you. I’ve got treats. Now come on out. I want to see that adorable face again.”

Chloe had to laugh when the puppy emerged. Comforter half on his head, big doe eyes and adorable wasn't the word.

Until she saw what was in his mouth.

She gasped. “Oh dear..... Please no!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming home from work was the best part of the day for Oliver.

Changing out of a stiff suit and putting on his comfy slippers, ordering Thai, snuggling up to Chloe in front of the fire, watching a romantic movie while having a glass of wine...

Now that was the life.

He loved going home these days and now that he had her? Nothing else could compare.

He thought about the night's activities as he made his way into the Tower, having to call out her name over the sound of the television. Following no reply, he crept deeper into their apartment, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping.

He saw movement out the corner of his eye and he turned, his face scrunching up at the sight on the couch.

His girl was snuggling up with something that wasn't him.

"Pfft to beauty sleep. It’s time to wake her up."

He pulled the cushion from behind her head in a way that said he wanted answers.

“Oomph, what the.... Oliver?”

“Now Chloe, care to explain?” He pointed at the animal.

A beaming smile came over her face and she picked up the bundle of fluff, handing him to Oliver. "Happy birthday, Ollie!"

Oliver grinned, light shining in his eyes. “You got me a dog, Tower?”

Chloe chuckled. “Yep, sure have. You’ve been such a good boy lately and a sweater was never going to match up to a satellite.”

Oliver looked like a little boy at Christmas as the puppy lapped up all the attention given.

His girlfriend cleared her throat and Oliver put his new best friend on the floor. "Yes, Sidekick?"

“He needs a name, Romeo. Now, I’ve been thinking. What about Fido or Baby or Echo or....”

“Wooooahhhhh,” he held up his hands. “Slow down, Chloe. There is no way I’m shouting names like Honey Bee, Baby, Bestest Boy, or Sweet Little Puppy Face in the park. Not a chance....”

"Why not?" She pouted, but the look in Oliver's eyes made her stop. "Ok, ok. You're right. He's your little bundle of cuteness. You should name him."

"Thank you. Well, he needs a strong name." A strong, powerful name would go a long way to make up for the cute hand the little guy had been dealt. "One that, when spoken, will have people nodding their heads like... Yes! What a name... Very suave"

Eyebrows rose. “Ok then. Let’s hear this..... Erm... Suave name”

He chuckled when an idea came to him. "Well, it's not suave, but damn it's funny... Lois!"

“Excuse me? You want to name him.... Lois?”

Oliver laughed. "Yep... Think about it. Lois the Dog. It fits!"

“She would have a fit! We are not naming our little cutie Lois. God only knows what she would do!”

“That’s the whole point. And when did MY puppy become OUR responsibility to name him?”

“Fine! Lois the Dog is Vetoed.”

“Thank you! Crisis from Lois averted.”

Ollie rocked on the balls of his feet and folded his arms as he thought, then cried out in excitement. "Oh! I've got it!"

“Do tell.”

“Prince!”

“Emm... Ok. What’s the logic behind that one?”

“Well think about it. He’s a King Charles Spaniel and he is a Prince to my Queen.”

“You're giant sap, Ollie, but I like it. It suits him”

"Prince it is." He turned around, but there was no puppy in sight, so he started shouting. "Prince, boy. C'mere!"

Chloe stood up and looked directly at him. “You’re not doing it right.”

“What you mean I’m not doing it right? How is there a right way to call a dog?”

“You need to put feeling in your voice and you are most certainly not doing that. You sound like you’re in a board meeting, being all stern.”

"Well then, Caeser, show me how you call a dog."

“Watch and learn, Queen. Watch and learn.” Kneeling down, Chloe put her hands on her knees and started cooing in what could only be described as baby talk. “Come on baby, come to momma. Where you hiding? I wanna see that adorable face again. Come on boy, out ya come.”

Ollie rubbed his hand over his face.

Oh dear god.

What was she doing? “If only the team could see you now, Sidekick. Your authority and reputation would go down the drain.”

Just as Oliver had finished talking, a blur of white and brown flew passed him and into Chloe’s waiting arms.

She cuddled and squeezed the pooch. “Good boy, Prince! Who’s a good boy? Coming back to Momma when she asked. Yes you are, you little sweetness!”

“Oh God.” He stared at Chloe. “On that note... I’m heading for a shower.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After showering, Oliver made his way into the Master Bedroom and could tell that it wasn't quite right. The room was too clean for his liking and where the heck was his fluffy robe?

He smelled something fishy.

He walked toward the bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants that were lying out ready. While dropping his towel, the second wardrobe caught his eye, the door was slightly ajar.

His eyebrows scrunched together.

No one used it.

He checked for a clear coast and finding Chloe nowhere near, he crossed the room and grasped hold of the door handles and pulled it open. Looking inside, he found half of his stuff.

Jackets, papers, pants, tops...

Confused as to why his belongings were here, he thought about shouting for Chloe, but noticed his fluffy robe. He picked it up and got a whiff of something while doing so.

"What is that smell?" He mumbled. "And why the heck is my hand wet?"

He then noticed the fabric had almost shredded.

That dog wouldn't dare touch his stuff! "CHLOE!"

Chloe appeared and she was annoyed. "You bellowed, kind sir?"

“Want to tell me what’s going on. Why are half my clothes and my dressing gown in tatters? What has that damn dog done?”

“Phew," she muttered. "I thought you would be more concerned with the slippers.”

“What was that? My slippers? What did Lois the Dog do to MY SLIPPERS?”

“I vetoed Lois...”

“It’s Lois when it’s a pain in the ass.” He waved his hands in the air. “Now Chloe, tell me what happened to my slippers?”

“Oh, shoot.”

“I’m waiting for an answer!”

“Well, he was just scared and nervous and then really excited about being in a new environment. He just wanted to explore!”

Oliver was red in the face. “EXPLORE?! Exploring is not chewing and slobbering all over my things! He hasn’t touched your stuff, has he?”

Chloe shook her head.

"Armani’s, robes, tops, pants... They can all be replaced, but..." He picked up one of his slippers to show the sole coming away and hole at the front. "My slippers, on the other hand, cannot. Do you know how long I've had these slippers, Chloe? Fifteen years. Fifteen long years it took to get them fitting just right!"

Chloe blinked, bewildered by his statement. “They're just slippers, Ollie.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. There’s no such thing as JUST SLIPPERS! Slippers take YEARS to break in. After a hard day at work, you have a shower, change into slops and put those trusty slippers on. The ones that fit your feet just right and keep them at just the right temperature. Those SLIPPERS can never be replaced and that is why the dog has to go!”

 

Oliver whistled, and then shouted. “Lois the Dog, here now.”

Barking and paw steps could be heard until the dog hit Chloe’s leg.

“Ha! See it responds to Lois! It's messed up.” He turned to the dog. “It’s time for a walk, Lois.”

 

Chloe shook her head as she watched Oliver walk out the door, dog in tow. "This cannot end well," and with that said, she decided to follow and make sure Prince was okay.

Ollie walked through the park gates then stopped to kneel at the puppy's level. “You need to leave! Pronto!”

Standing up again, he tapped his fingers on his chin and mumbled ways he could get rid of the mutt when an idea hit him. “Oh! Why don't we find a bitch for you? Then you can run away with her.”

He searched the park for a bitch he could offload his mutt too and spotted something in the distance. "Oh, there! Look at that one! Dark fur, dark eyes... She could be nice. Why don't you say hello and find out?"

Looking down at the dog, who started whining and shaking its head.

Oliver looked down at the puppy who was whining and shaking its head. "You don't like the look of her. Fine. I get that. It happens to the best of us. I can remember when Canary had her sights set on me." He shook his head. "Not the best of times. She just wouldn't take no for an answer. Crazy ass moron."

He paused. "You spot someone like her? You run and you run fast! Unless you're with Chloe, then you just sit back and watch the fireworks. My girl's hot when she's worked up."

"Right. Off topic." Oliver gave his head a good shake. "Less of the bird and more of the plan. Where was I? Oh, yes. You!"

He pointed to the puppy. "Need to leave. Vamoose!"

He tried a new tactic when the mutt just sat there; wagging its tail and staring at him with a look that said not a chance, mate.  
"How about we get you a new set of owners? They can spend more time with you. Not like us, we're no good. Too busy and have very important lives."

Prince scratched in ignorance while Oliver went into his own world. "Night time... How I look forward to that. Hell, any free time I enjoy. Gotta have a bit of fun."

He finally came out of his own little world. "So you see," he looked at the puppy. "We cannot keep you. I do not share. Fact!"

Then he spotted something out the corner of his eye. "Oh! Look! There's a couple. They'd make good owners. A bit stiff, but good all the same... Why don't you say hello to them?"

He heard footsteps behind him. "Shit!"

“Oliver Jonas Queen. You better not be trying to make Prince leave.”

He knew he'd been caught when he heard his full name and he turned around. "Me, Tower? Never! The runt only destroyed half my things!"

"Aww! Come to mommy!"

Prince wagged his tail happily and excitedly jumped into Chloe's arms. "You didn't mean to do it, did you? No! Cos you're a good boy! Who's mommy's bestest boy?! You are! Yes, you are!"

Great, Ollie thought, my woman turns to mush and goes gaga over a dog, but when I tell her I love her? She calls me a girl.

He rolled his eyes then stared at the dog.

It was supposed to be his present.

HIS.

"Yeah, you like her though, huh? Yeah, I have to admit you have taste, but NO! She's mine. Off limits. You'll have to play the field a bit. There'll be someone else. I'm sure of it."

Chloe rotated herself so she faced Oliver, her anger softened at the sight of him. His face sullen with tiredness, hair a mess and shoulders tense with stress. She took one hand from the dog and traced his jaw. "Ollie..."

He sighed when he leaned into her gentle touch. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted you to myself. I'm not good with sharing."

Chloe chuckled as she took her hand away. "Oh, don't I know it. Lois is still annoyed that you interrupted Girl Night."

"Hey! In my defence she was being a pain in the ass! I hadn't seen you in over two weeks and she was keeping you away from me. That was Chloe and Oliver time. Not Chlo-Lo time."

She laughed. "Well, how about we go home with the bundle of fluff," she smirked. "And have Chloe and Oliver time? Take away, a movie... The works. What ya say?"

“That sounds like the best thing you have said to be all day, Professor. I get to pick the movie though.”

“Deal, Romeo. Now let’s get home.”

Hand in hand, they make their way out of the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, take away boxes littered the table while Chloe and Oliver sat cuddled on the sofa, Prince curled into her side and Die Hard on TV.

“Oh! I love this part! John McClane is a badass!”

“Pfft! He’s got nothing on me! I’m a real hero!”

Chloe laughed at Ollie's pouting face. "Yeah, you keep thinking that, Arrow."

"I'll show you a hero, Sidekick!" He tickled her sides, being careful not to interrupt the dog.

She laughed. "No... Oll---ie... St---op!"

"All you’ve gotta say is McClane has nothing on me."

Chloe held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! Green Arrow is my hero. Will that do?"

Oliver gave her a quick kiss. "Much better! Thank you, Professor. Let's get back to watching the rest of the film."

The buzzer interrupted them midway through the movie and Prince started barking at the sound.

Oliver groaned and got up. "Who the heck is calling at this hour?"

Whoever dared disturb their relaxing evening was going to get a piece of his mind. When he reached the ID screen, he groaned again and banged his head against the wall.

Chloe joined him and put a hand on his back. "Who is it, Ollie?"

"Ergh! Why does she have to be a pain in my backside?"

She chuckled at who she saw on the screen. "Just let them up, Romeo. You know she won't give up."

Oliver glared at her. "You so owe me another date night for this interruption."

Chloe smiled sympathetically and rubbed his back. "I'll give you two, Hot Stuff."

He pressed the elevator button to let the intruders up. "That's a deal, Sweet Cheeks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver heard the elevator hum and regretted his decision to let them up and by the look on Prince's face, he was thinking the same thing.

The elevator doors opened and in barged a loud mouthed woman who looked like she owned the place. Following her was a man who looked like he was embarassed to be around her.

"Chloe! Chloe! Guess what I have!" A handbag was shoved into Chloe's face.

Chloe took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Well hello to you too, Lois. Please come in and make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Chloe. That’s so polite of you, unlike some of the people living here." Lois made a point of staring at Oliver.

Chloe shot Oliver a look that warned him to be nice, and then turned back to her cousin. "That was sarcasm. Ever heard of it?"

"I overlooked that fact and decided to interpret it as a nice comment. Now back to what I came here for. Look, Chloe! A Prada handbag!"

Oliver didn't bat an eye. "I didn't think you could ever afford an item like that on your salary."

"Shut it, Queen. No-one asked for your input. Not everyone can afford to throw away cash like you."

"Shut that mouth of yours, Lane."

Sensing things were about to get out of hand, Chloe spoke up. "Now, now, children. Let's all have a drink and catch up."

Clark spoke up for the first time. "Good idea, Chloe. Should we move and sit on the sofas?"

They all made their way to the sofa and were about to sit down when Lois spotted something. "What is that thing?"

"Isn't he cute?" Chloe gushed, ready to show Prince off.

Lois scrunched up her nose and leaned over the offending animal.. "Eh... No. Don't you realise I have allergies? Having IT sit on your sofa is a bad idea. Dog hairs everywhere. Oh, Chloe. What were you thinking?"

Chloe didn't get a chance to reply when Lois started to swat at the puppy with her handbag. "Go on. Shoo. Get off. I want a seat."

"LOIS!" Oliver stated loudly and Prince whined at the annoyed tone. "Oh, sorry. Not you, buddy. You're Prince for now, not Lois."

“OLIVER? You named the dog LOIS?!”

“Yep.... Only when it’s being naughty, because you are a PAIN in the ass!”

“It’s a HE?!”

“And? He already recognises the name, no going back now.”

"Wait till I get my hands on you, Queen!" Lois made her way towards him, but something on her leg stopped her. "Why is my leg wet?"

She looked down and then started shrieking as she hopped up and down. She tried again to swat it with her handbag. "What's the mutt doing? Have you not house trained it? EWWWWWWW! This is disgusting! Make it stop!"

Lois tried to edge away from the puppy and kept shaking her leg, but Prince had her in his sights and he wasn't giving up.

She dropped her handbag and started to move towards Clark. "Clark, do something!"

Prince followed Lois and stood in front of Clark, his teeth on show as he growled and barked.

“What the heck do you want me to do about it? It hates me!”

Oliver stood back and watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. He tried not to die laughing, but it was just too funny.

Lois was shouting obscenities as she held onto Clark for dear life, while Clark was trying to get her to calm down and get Prince to leave them alone. Chloe was on the floor trying to get the puppy to acknowledge her instead of her cousin.

Ollie thought it was best to intervene when Prince tried to bite Clark and gently pulled the dog away. "No, you can't bite him."

Clark smiled his gratitude. "Thank you."

Oliver crouched to his puppy's level. "You don't wanna hurt those teeth, do ya, boy?"

“Oliver!”

“What? I’m just thinking of my boy.”

The sound of rustling drew Chloe's attention and the colour drained from her face.

Oliver saw what was happening and started cracking up again, holding on to the wall for support. “Oh you will forever now be named Prince. You have made my night.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, My Prada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” All Lois saw was red, “That. Dog. Is. So. Dead.”

“Now, Now Lois, let’s not over react.”

Chloe whispered, “Do you have a death wish Clark?”

“Over React? That Mutt Destroyed my Handbag. Queen you are so buying me a new one.” She edged towards him, face menacing.

“You know for that, I’ll buy to two.... So funny.” Crouching on his knees and opening his arms up, he shouted. “Come to daddy Prince. Who’s a good boy?” The animal ran straight into his arms and licked his face.

Chloe looked on in disbelief. He hated the pup not even 4 hours ago.

"Clark's coughing interrupted them and what they saw made them laugh. Lois was slung over his shoulder, sobbing and all they could make out was something like stupid dog and handbag. "We're gonna leave. Have a good night."

With that, Chloe and Oliver were left alone.  
Keeping hold of Prince, Oliver put an arm around Chloe, laughing. “Best present ever Sidekick, Best ever!”


End file.
